Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Natural lighting, e.g., light from the sun, is sometimes used for illuminating rooms in buildings, houses, and other structures. Although natural lighting may adequately illuminate a room, the natural lighting may interfere with use of the room due to an incoming angle or intensity of the natural light. For example, the natural lighting may create glare on a computer monitor in the room or may shine in a person's eyes as a result of its incoming angle and/or intensity.
As a result, light-control devices are often used to block natural lighting. Such light-control devices may include window blinds and curtains, for instance, and may include one or more non-transmissive portions that block natural lighting from entering a room. The blocked lighting may be reflected or converted to heat but does not generally illuminate the room, even if illumination is desired. Consequently, interior lights may be used together with light-control devices to provide adequate illumination in a room when natural lighting is blocked.